Evolving emissions regulations, especially for light duty vehicles, require aftertreatment devices to be effective as quickly as possible. Typically upon a cold start, there is insufficient heat generated from the engine over the first several minutes of operation, so auxiliary heating devices are often employed in this time period. Since these devices take some time to reach their operating temperatures as well, it is desirable to activate such devices before the vehicle is started so that the aftertreatment and engine emissions are controlled as early as possible when the vehicle begins operation.